


Collect the Stars

by Tezzieh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brett with a daddy kink, Camden Lahey is Jordan Parrish, Dirty Talk, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Foursome, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sadism, Surrogacy, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, and more shit I can't think of rn, hot werewolf intercourse, possible mollester Peter, sharing a toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves are highly sexual creatures. It is only small wonder that Beacon Hills hides a lot of naughty secrets. Pull up the curtain and discover the struggles that hide under the thick fog of pheromones.</p><p>In which Scott forms a true pack, Malia becomes a surrogate mother, Brett has a daddy kink and Parrish hides a bit too much.</p><p>Isaac discovers everything is connected and connects himself to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impact

**Ten years prior -**

 

Talia Hale and Molly Lahey looked on as their sons played in the yard. Derek chased Camden around with a water gun. The older boy laughed loudly, his honey curls bouncing on his shoulders. Derek laughed along and set to assaulting his best friend with cold water. “Mummy, I want to go play as well.” Isaac tugged at his mother’s summer dress. Molly smiled and kissed her youngest on the forehead before putting him down. Isaac giggled and dashed off, his white blond curls dancing in the slight breeze.

 

Richard Lahey and Collin Hale looked on as their sons played in the yard. Camden chased Isaac and Derek chased Camden. The three of them laughed in unison. It was a lovely sight… And yet, both men were tense. Richard leaned back in his chair, took a swig of his beer and gave Collin a suspicious look. “Tell me Hale, what is between Camden and Derek.” He demanded gruffly. Collin frowned at him. “They are best friends, is that so wrong Lahey?” He growled, having half a mind to flash red eyes at the dumb cunt, but he knew his wife would not appreciate that. Thereby, he had his own worries. Camden had flashed orange eyes at Derek not five minutes earlier and Collin was far too occupied trying to figure out what that meant.

 

Camden caught up with Isaac and lifted the boy high up in the air. Isaac giggled and clawed his small hands towards Camden’s face.Derek dropped his water gun and put an arm around Camden’s shoulder. Isaac cheered loudly and extended his arms to Derek. Camden slowly handed his little brother over. Isaac giggled louder and nuzzled his face in the nape of Derek’s neck. His small fists clung into the cloth of Derek’s henley and a content smile sat on his face. _When I am big like Cammy, I will marry Derek._ He thought to himself.

 

**Eight years prior -**

 

Isaac sobbed as his mother’s hand slowly slipped from his grip. “Hush, baby mine. Mummy is going to a better place now. I will watch over you from the heavens. I’ll be your guardian angel.” Molly cooed. Isaac shook his head. “No mummy, you can’t leave!” He cried out. His mother smiled a last smile, her eyes lighting orange briefly before they closed. Isaac pressed himself against her quickly coldening body and cried all his tears.   
It was Derek who lifted him up and carried him out of the hospital, to Camden’s rickety old Frod. Both boys were equally tense. Isaac cried into Derek’s shirt and Derek’s tears fell into Isaac’s hair. Camden and Derek exchanged a look, Derek’s eyes flashing blue and Camden’s flashing orange.  
Derek looked at Isaac, sleeping in the backseat. He feared for Camden and for Isaac, because he knew Mr. Lahey had caused his wife’s death. _I will protect you with my life, both of you._ Derek vowed in silence.

**Six years prior -**

 

“Thanks for the ride Derek.” Camden muttered quietly. “Don’t worry about it Cam...” Derek replied softly. “I’d just hoped you’d change your mind.” He sighed. Camden shook his head, his curls dancing. “I have to leave, before I kill the old man, Derek!” He called out. “But what if your father kills Isaac!” Derek yelled in return. He saw that that stung. “Protect him Derek, please, shield him from the worst harm.” Camden practically begged. Derek pressed his lips together in a thin line and nodded. “I’ll try.” Derek said, fearing he wouldn’t be able to. He hadn’t been when Paige needed him.   
“Farewell, my friend.” Camden pulled Derek in for a hug. Derek hugged back awkwardly, patting Camden on the back. When the older teen pulled away, his eyes were burning orange and teary. “Don’t forget me Derek.” He whispered. He leaned in to kiss Derek on the lips and ran away, leaving Derek behind, very confused.

 

When Derek returned home with Laura, all he found was ash. He couldn’t bring himself to go see Isaac. He needed to go away from Beacon Hills, as far as he could.

 

**Four years prior -**

 

Camden was dead. It seem surreal. It felt surreal even when Derek ran his fingers over the oak wooden coffin. Even from across the funeral hall, he could hear Isaac sob while his father threatened to lock him in the freezer if he didn’t stop crying like a sissy. Derek turned on his heels and headed for where Isaac said. “My condolences on the loss of your son and brother.” He said, a bit too gruffly. Isaac looked at him, all bleary eyed. The boys hair had darkened to become the same honey shade as Camden’s, Derek saw. But Isaac had beautiful ocean blue eyes, where Camden’s eyes had been almost lime green. Derek felt guilty, he’d promised Camen he’d look after Isaac. But he hadn’t and here the boy was, barely fourteen and already terribly messed up.

 

**Two days prior -**

 

With a single roar, Derek scared off the Omega and walked over to the freshly dug grave. “Need a hand?” He asked. He could see fear and admiration in those ocean blue hues and he once again felt so sorry for not keeping his word. But he’d make it up now, he’d give Isaac the power to protect himself.   
He pulled Isaac out of the grave and watched as the teen dusted himself off. “T-thanks...” Isaac mumbled, staring a hole in his converse. “Don’t worry about it Isaac.” Derek replied gently. The boys head snapped up. “Wait! …. You’re D-Derek Hale. Cam’s friend!” Isaac cried out at Derek, surprising even himself with his boldness. Derek nodded. “Yes, and before he went to war, I promised him that I’d look after him. But I neglected that promise, due to ….” Derek didn’t want to talk about the fire. “It is time I keep good on my word. I can help you become stronger Isaac.”

 

**Time of impact -**

 

Isaac rushes down the stairs to the abandoned train warehouse, like Derek told him. “So, you came?” Derek’s lips twist upwards into a vague semblance of a smile. Isaac nods. “My answer is yes. I want the bite.” Isaac sounds very determined. Derek’s eyes light up red. “Very well, come here.” He rumbled. Isaac comes over without hesitation. “Take off your jacket and shirt. I don’t want to ruin them.” Derek orders.  Isaac hurries to obey, dropping his thick jacket to the dusty floor and pulling his shirt up over his head.  
Derek gives the teen a one over. The boy is bruised and battered. But he is also filling out, Derek can see the boys sports. Derek pulls Isaac closer by his belt loops, the boys body flush against his own. It causes Isaac to whimper a little. Derek rumbles deep inside his chest and leans over. His teeth sink into Isaac’s soft skin with such ease that it almost arouses Derek. Isaac clenches his jaws to muffle an outcry in pain, but doesn’t quite succeed. The mangled whine that pushes past his teeth makes Derek pull away.   
Isaac stumbles, falling against Derek. “I feel faint...” He whispers. Derek nods. “That can happen...” He mumbles quietly. He steadies Isaac firmly and looks at the boy. ”Just faint?” He asks. “Yes, just faint...” Isaac lies. “Alright, in that case I’ll bring you home.” Derek decides to take the lie for now.

 

Derek pulls over in the Lahey residence driveway. “Your father is not home. You’ll be fine.” He says. Isaac shakes his head. “I don’t want to be alone… Not now.” His fists clench around the sleeves of his jacket. Derek sighs. “Very well, I’ll stay until your father comes home.” He says. Isaac smiles hesitantly. “Thanks.” He mumbles, getting out of the car and fishing his house keys from his pocket. Derek follows after him, into the house. He still remembers coming there when Camden was still alive.   
The Alpha takes in the scent as he trails up the stairs, following behind his new beta. Fear and anger mixed together into a nauseating blend of disturbingness. “I pity you Isaac.” Derek says. “I know you do, that is why you bit me.” The teen responds. “No, I bit you because I promised Camden I’d protect you. I failed him for six years, but no longer!” Derek sounds oddly determined. Isaac falls down on his bed, outing a mangled groan as his wounded shoulder hits the sheets. “It hurts, don’t it?” Derek sits down in the chair by the desk. Isaac nods. “Of course it does, you bit me, you ass.” He manages to sound sarcastic again. “Well, at least you are honest again.” Derek smiles wryly. “What?” Isaac frowns at him, confused. “You lied before, just faint you said.” Derek replies. “How do you know I lied?” Isaac asks, blinking at Derek. “It is a thing we werewolves can do. People’s heart rates pick up when they lie. Your heart is steady, you tell the truth.” The answer comes. Isaac nods, understanding. “I can’t wait for it all to take effect.” He groans. “Be patient. When you wake up in the morning, the world will be brand new.” Derek promises. Isaac nods and nuzzles into his sheets, letting pain and tiredness overtake him.


	2. Day of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The connection starts blooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudo's and the comment. Keep em coming and I'll keep writing!

His whole world is new, just like Derek had said. Everything was stronger. The scent in his house, he can smell how his father’s anger laced with his own fear. It makes him sick to his stomach and the feeling of his own acids in the back of his throat overwhelms him so much that he throws up, noisily so. The taste of how own vomit makes him cringe more than ever before. It scared him a little. But he wipes his mouth, packs his bags and goes to school.  
Sounds are a thing! They already were, but not like this. Isaac can hear people whisper to each other as he walks into the school. He heard the fabric of Danny’s jeans creak as the boy sits beside him in class. The birds whistle louder and the teacher writing on the chalkboard is like a car riding through gravel.  
But sights match it. Isaac sees everything with so much more detail. A loose stitch in Scotts henley when he sits behind him in class. The carbon of his pencil knitting into the fabric of the paper as he takes notes. The veins in the leaves on the maple tree by the window.

 

And touch! Fuck, his sense of touch is all over the place. He can feel his clothes move against his skin with every move he makes. Every fabric has it’s own distinct texture and weight. Not to mention that it takes only the lightest touches now to raise goose flesh on his arms and back. Things that were once ordinary become special. Laying under the sheets is a lovers embrace and Isaac finds himself testing how much it will take to arouse himself. With only the pads of his fingers he strokes his own tights, sensation washing over him like waves lapping ever so gently at the shore.   
Soon his fingers wander and he hardens under his own touches. With a gasp he realises he grew larger since the bite. Isaac Lahey was never ill endowed, but zayum, he is hung now. Firmly, he wraps his fingers around his erection, moaning wantonly at the surge of pleasure that shoots through him like lightning. “Fuck yes.” He whispers, tugging lightly. The pleasure it bring on would have had him cumming, usually. But now, it is far from enough. Isaac runs a thumb over his head of cock and arches his back, almost overwhelmed. And yet, it still is far from making him cum.   
And when he does cum, he arches almost all the way off the mattress, only his head and toes still connected to it. He spends his seed on his own chest. It scent is musky and somehow also relaxing. Isaac scoops a little up and wantonly licks it off his fingers.

~ “Fuck, this is good.” ~ 

When, after a week, Isaac’s urge to throw up when ever he is home, subsides, his confidence grows. He gets into less fights with his father, because he carries himself less timidly. His dad even compliments him and tells him he is growing. It fills Isaac with an odd feeling of pride.   
But it doesn’t take him long to land his ass back in trouble. His father starts fishing for his grades and Isaac is a little reluctant to spill the beans. Everything spins out of control again. His father smashes the dishes against the floor and Isaac jolts up from his chair. His back is against the wall and his father flings a glass pitcher at him. Shards of glass rain down at his feet and one lodges itself in his cheek. Isaac flinches and pulls it out. “YOU COULD HAVE BLINDED ME.” He yells at his father. The belittling comment of his father is almost lost when the man watches his son with bewilderment. Isaac feels how his cells pull the blood back into the veins and the wound closes. The fear and anger that wafts from his father is almost overwhelming. Isaac bolts for the door and grabs his bike from the lawn. His father is hot on his heels and Isaac doesn’t dare look back.  
After a long and hard ride, he abandons his bike in a back ally. He jumps over a wall and just runs for it. Running and running until he picks up Derek’s scent near a depot building. He soon pushes at the door, finding it opening. Still running, up the stairs.   
The door to a loft slides open and Derek frowns. “Isaac?” He frowns. “What are you doing here?” He asks. “I … My father ...” Isaac pants, touching his fingers to his cheek. “Come on in and calm down some.” Derek steps aside to let Isaac wander into the loft. The teen flops down on the couch, panting loudly. Derek waits until Isaac has calmed down. The silence closes in on them when the Beta’s panting stills. “Did he hurt you bad?” Derek asks. Isaac shakes his head. “He threw a pitcher at my head. I got a piece of glass in my face, but it healed. My father saw me heal and he was livid.” Isaac looks up at his Alpha. “You can stay here for a while.” Derek says curtly. He doesn’t want Isaac to be in danger. Even though a beating is a smaller thing for the teen to take now that he is a werewolf.

The evening grows and Isaac’s eyes start to flutter. “Take the bed Isaac, you need to sleep. Or you’ll be worth nothing tomorrow at school.” Derek says, placing a hand on Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac yawn and stretches. “Are you sure?” He asks. Derek nods. “Yes I am.” He replies. Isaac stands up, pulling his sweater up over his head and tossing it onto the couch. He walks over to the bed and drop his jeans. He toes out of his socks and slips under the covers. Surrounded by the scent of his Alpha, Isaac soon drifts into a sleep full of psychedelic dreams.  
Derek watches his beta for a while, before stripping down to his boxers and laying down beside Isaac. The teen whines and nuzzles into Derek at once. He however, does not wake up. Derek silently sighs and puts an arm around the teen. It is odd for him to have someone beside him again. It has been a little over six year since he’d last had someone sleep in his arms. It feels good to have Isaac there, even though it is a thing rather innocent.

When Isaac wakes up, Derek is already out of bed, making his beta breakfast. Isaac groans and turns around, nuzzling his face into the fragrant comforter, inhaling Derek’s scent. He then slips out of bed and get dressed. “Alright, I’ll get going, thanks for your hospitality.” He mumbles, ready to toe into his shoes. “No Isaac, don’t go yet. I want you to eat least eat a little bit before you are going to school. Your body is still adapting to the bite and it needs to stay fed.” Derek gestures for Isaac to sit down. Isaac obliges and plops down on the couch. Derek hands him a plate with eggs and bacon. “Thank you Derek.” Isaac mumbles, taking the fork Derek offers and wolfing down the breakfast.  
When he is done, Isaac gets up.. “Thanks Derek, I’ll be back after school. I gotta hurry now.” He says with a soft smile. “I’ll bring you.” Derek replies. Isaac’s eyes widen at his Alpha. “Really?” He mumbles. Derek nods, taking his car keys from the coffee table. He puts on his leather jacket and gestures his chin to the door. Isaac takes the hint and heads out. Derek follows close behind.

The school day is relatively normal, save for some people wondering why Derek flipping Hale dropped sad little Isaac Lahey off at school. Isaac ignores it and takes his notes and sits it all out until it is time for Lacrosse training. That is where things spin out of control again.   
Isaac watches as Scott makes an utter floor of himself, tackling boy after boy and rather obviously sniffing them. Isaac knows it is soon his turn and he is in no way going to back away. As soon as he is up, Scott rushes to meet him. They clash and both land on their feet. Before Scott can even sample his scent, Isaac flashes yellow eyes at him.  
Not ten minutes later, Isaac find himself called aside by a deputy. The young man tells him his father was found dead last night. Isaac feels his heart sink, but at the same time, relief washes over him. “You will have to come with us to the station, we want to ask you some questions.” The Deputy says. Isaac peers into the man’s almost lime green eyes and nods hesitantly. Two other officers grab him by his biceps and he feels like bolting. This is going so very wrong! 

They place him in a holding cell. On the night of the full moon. Isaac knows how wrong that will go. He huddles in the corner of the cell and waits. The night of his first full moon will go terribly wrong and it makes his despair.   
And surely, the moon’s influence can be felt. First gentle, like a hum in Isaac’s bones. But it grows. It grows out into the urge to maim and kill. His fangs and nails grow out and he feels the deep urge to sink them into soft pliant flesh. But the door is in his way. The ease with which it breaks down under his hands makes Isaac stop. But only briefly. Because the hunter that charges him is made of weak flesh, with hot blood running through his veins. Isaac snarls and charges, tossing the man against the wall. He falls down and doesn’t move again, but Isaac can still hear his heart beat. He closes in on his prey when he hears someone behind him. He looks back and sees Stiles, moving, backing away. A chase, a challenge, much nicer than tearing up a prey that has already fallen.   
But before Isaac is over at Stiles, Derek rushes is. He snarls at Isaac, hovering over the human teen protectively. Isaac whines and backs away. He cowers against the wall, curls into himself. His wolf side slinks away and Isaac once again is the teen everyone would recognise. He looks at Derek, insecurity in his eyes. Derek approaches and pulls him to his feet. “Time to go home Isaac.” The Alpha rumbles. Isaac nods and follows Derek out through the emergency exit, leaving Stiles with the unconscious hunter.   
Once home, Isaac falls on the bed. All his urge to maim and kill has withered and he only feels scared and tired. He doesn’t even bother undressing as he curls up and falls asleep. He doesn’t go to school the next day, or the day after. Derek makes him stay in. 

Staying in is no big problem for Isaac. Not when Derek is there. Derek is set on teaching Isaac how to be a good first beta. They seek out an empty loft and spar. Derek sits down with him and teaches him how to point his sharpened senses on certain scents, sounds and even tastes. He also talks to Isaac about controlling himself, keeping his heart rate in check. He gives Isaac books about werewolf culture and teaches him a Mantra for calming himself down. Alpha Omega Beta. Isaac relishes every little second of it. He’s always loved learning, but learning about his new power is even better. Not to mention being in close proximity to Derek was all Isaac is everything ever wants.  
But when Derek goes out, for gods only know what, Isaac loses it. The large loft is empty and threatening, so he retreats to the bed. The bed that is filled with Derek’s scent. Derek’s scent to drive him wild. The way his body betrays him sort of angers him. But he is only angry with himself. And when the anger goes away, all that remains is arousal. The throb in his cock is familiar, but the searing emptiness inside him is new.   
The second day of living with Derek, Isaac jerks off twice and is still left feeling empty. The third day, Isaac jerks off four times. Derek is out all day and Isaac hardly moves from the bed. He wallows is Derek’s scent and tries to get rid of the tension in his loins. But it never really works. The fourth time, as Isaac grits his teeth with his climax washing over him, something in his mind shifts. He travels his fingers lower between his legs. It hurts at first, but once he get’s used to the digit inside him, he starts thrusting and rubbing. The emptiness is sated, a little. And is sated a little more as Isaac pushes in a second finger and later a third. “Oh Fuck! Derek!” He cries out as he is flung into another orgasm. It is the first time he has fingered himself, but certainly not the last.  
When Derek returns late at night, he smells Isaac’s pleasure in his sheets. But he says nothing about it and simply takes his beta in his arms, while the teen is already tight asleep.


	3. Urgency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension Isaac feels is resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comment and the kudo's. Here is some smut for you!

Two days pass, eventless. And even the fifth evening is without anything real noteworthy. Derek is a little quiet, but Isaac tries not to let it bother him. He goes about his reading and his training. They talk during dinner, but that is about it.  
Isaac goes to bed after mumbling goodnight. Derek follows after only five minutes. They lay back to back in Derek’s bed, drifting into their own dreams.

In the middle of the night, Isaac awakes. Not even with a start, but suddenly, he is wide awake. He opens his eyes, finding he is on his side, facing Derek. And at that same moment, Derek’s eyes open as well. Several moments pass them by as they just lay looking. But then Derek moves, disentangling his legs from Isaac’s own and throwing the sheets aside. As if in some strange rush, he stations himself between Isaac’s legs and leans down, claiming the teens lips with his own in an assertive, firey kiss. In his surprise, Isaac moans, and wastes no time to kiss back. Derek’s warm weight on top of him is a comfort like nothing else and the scent that fills his nose drives him mad with desire. And Derek is in no way planning to stop.  
Derek’s lips connect to Isaac’s jawline. Isaac moans and drives one hand through Derek’s hair. It caused Derek’s lips to give away to his teeth, scraping over Isaac’s skin. The beta moans again, feeling Derek smirk against his jawbone. Isaac places a hand, fingers splayed, between Deek’s shoulders, trying to push his Alpha closer. Derek responds with more nips at Isaac jawline, before nipping up to the teens ear and biting at the lobe. “Hng, Derek!” Isaac whimpers.  
Derek’s nails tear Isaac’s boxers apart. He gently trails the pads of his thumbs over Isaacs boney hips. Hips Isaac rolls up against Derek, whimpering needy. Derek only responds with a low growl, connecting his lips with Isaac’s again. Isaac opens his lips for Derek and welcomes the invading tongue with loud wanton moans. Derek’s tongue searches Isaac’s mouth and the two werewolves moan in unison.  
Derek’s boxers are discarded after a display of agility on the Hale’s part. He doesn’t take his lips away from Isaac’s, but still manages to slip his boxers down. He almost immediately bucks his erection against Isaac’s own. Isaac whines, his need now evident in his scent. The amount of pheromones get to Derek’s brain rather quick. He thrusts his pelvis against Isaac’s, their erect cocks colliding. It causes Isaac to break the intense kiss and moan out loudly. Derek growls again in response and starts spreading bitemarks over Isaac’s throat, that heal only slowly, as Derek is his Alpha. 

Isaac calls out Derek’s name as the Alpha grabs a hold of the Beta’s cock. He gives two quick jerks, making Isaac cry out again. The teens fangs grow out and He ruts up into Derek’s hand. “P-please...” He whines. Derek nuzzles his face in the nape of Isaac’s neck, where he had bitten him about 13 days ago. His hand travels upwards, over Isaac’s abs, chest and throat. The tips of his fingers come to rest against Isaac’s lips. Derek doesn’t have to speak. A soft nip at Isaac’s skin is all it takes. Isaac opens his mouth to moan and allows Derek to slip in three digits. He suckles rather eagerly, slicking Derek’s finger up with his saliva.   
Derek pulls aways completely, sitting down beside Isaac’s hip. His spit slick fingers are between Isaac’s buttcheeks with one swift movement. He rubs the ring of muscle with one finger, smirking as Isaac moans wantonly. Isaac wants to beg Derek for it, but refrains. Derek reaches out and grabs a pillow, situating it under Isaac’s lower torso. Isaac trembles with anticipation. He knows very well what is going to happen next.  
Isaac let’s out a mangled howl as Derek pushes one finger inside him. He arches into the invading digit and whimpers wantonly. “Fuck~! Derek!” He whines. Derek arches a finger into Isaac’s prostate, making the teen how, fangs protruding and eyes glowing yellow. Derek responds by lighting his own eyes scarlet. He adds a second finger, to which Isaac bucks his hips. “Derek … Derek …. Ahn Derek… I need more.” The words tumble from Isaac’s lips in slur of wanton pants. Derek adds a third finger and makes Isaac scream. Isaac screams as his orgasm closes in on him like an oncoming train wreck. And then he shatters. All over his own chest and throat. 

Derek spit into his hand and rubs his saliva over his own throbbing cock. He gives Isaac a look that speaks volumes. He nudges one hand on Isaac’s knee. The beta gets the hint and opens his legs wider. “Oh fuck Derek, I want this so much.” He whispers. It is important to him as well as to Derek that there is consent from Isaac’s part.   
Derek nests himself between Isaac’s legs, the head of his cock prodding at Isaac’s entrance. Isaac put one hand back between Derek’s shoulders and trails his other hand into the Alpha’s dark hair. “Please Derek, put it in.” He breathes. Derek slowly starts pushing in. “Naaah, hngh! Fuck~!” Isaac can’t help himself, but he is simply swimming in pleasure at being filled by his Alpha. Derek responds with a mangled groan, sheathing himself all the way inside Isaac’s column. Isaac needs some time to get used to feeling so filled, but it doesn’t hurt. He leans his head up against Derek’s shoulder and pants erratically.   
“I’m good Derek, please move.” Isaac whispers, gingerly pressing a kiss to Derek’s collarbone. Derek pulls out almost all the way, before pushing back in ever so slow. Isaac moans, sweet and low, raking his nails over Derek’s back. It causes Derek to make his next thrust almost merciless as he slams in deep with brutal speed. “DEREK!” Isaac cries out.   
That is where his Alpha loses control. He plows into Isaac in a quick, deep pace. All Isaac can do it cling on and moan. That and quiver his way through a second orgasm, spending his seed over his own skin as well as Derek’s. He clenches around Derek’s cock, making it harder for the Alpha to trust. It forces him to slow down his pace, allowing Isaac to come down from his high and untensing.  
After that, it does not take long for Derek to spend his seed deep inside Isaac’s column. With a loud roar, he let’s go of his tension, pushing in deeply as he releases. Isaac clings tighter, bringing Derek down for an open mouthed kiss. Derek kisses back sloppily, making Isaac giggle. He pulls out, spending the last jet of his seed onto Isaac’s abs.

They fall asleep again shortly after, Derek spooning Isaac, their seed making them stick together. Isaac smiles into his pillow as he drifts off, twining his fingers with Derek’s as the Alpha’s hand rests on his stomach.   
The next morning, they both act like nothing happened. They have breakfast and talk about every day little things. Derek leaves around 11 and leaves Isaac to doing the dishes and washing the sheets. Isaac smiles at the memories of the past night as he puts the sheets in the washer, glad Derek accepts him like this.


	4. Added Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a bridge from one smutty chap to another. Showcasing some pack dynamics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits, bookmarks, kudo's and the comment. I love ya!

It doesn’t happen again, to Isaac disappointment. What does happen, is that Derek starts informing on what children Isaac knows that are in a bad place. Isaac first names Erica Reyes. A girl from his art class with frail health. Ever since he saw her having an epileptic fit in middle school, he’s felt sorry for her. It made him think she is in a worse place than him. Because she would never be able to break free, yet now Derek may give her the power to overcome her illness.   
Derek seeks out Erica, bites her and brings her to the loft.   
The poor girl just experienced another fit and is still in her hospital gown. The bite mark on her shoulder bleeds a little still as Derek carries her in. She is on some subconscious state, battling the pain much like Isaac did a few weeks ago. Isaac lays down the book he’s been reading and lays a white sheet over the couch, so that if Erica bleeds, the couch won’t be spoiled. “You stole her from the hospital, you idiot.” He hisses at Derek. “She’ll be on her feet in no time. No one will notice.” Derek replies. Isaac shakes his head and grabs a cloth, wetting it under the tap and cleaning Erica’s bite mark with it.   
Erica looks at him. “You too Isaac?” She whispers. “Yes, for a little while now.” Isaac nods. “What is it like?” Erica asks. Isaac sits down on the coffee table, still dabbing at her wound. She flinches, but doesn’t tell him off. “It is great, safe for the fact I have to be holled up in this place.” Isaac answers. “Do I have to stay as well?” Erica makes wide eyes at him. “No, you can go home, you aren’t on the police’s radar for killing your own dad.” Derek says. Erica gapes at Isaac. “You killed your dad?!?” She almost yells at him. “No I did not. I fled from him, I was here when he was killed.” Isaac responds coldly. “He in fact was.” Derek agrees. Erica accepts that answer, because Derek is the Alpha and you accept what the Alpha says.

Four days later, again on advice of Isaac, Derek seeks out Boyd. Isaac and Erica join him, because Derek knows Scott is going to confront him. Derek says he thinks Isaac and Erica could use some hand to hand combat practise. But Isaac smells that that is not the whole truth. Derek doesn’t want to personally fight Scott. And he wonders why. But he says nothing.  
Isaac and Erica witness with drawn up brows as Derek pushes Boyd against the resurfacer and presses his teeth in the seniors side. “Yes, why don’t you make it looks fucking ridiculous in public.” Isaac rolls his eyes. Derek moves away from Boyd and disappears to the side of the rink. Erica follows him. Isaac opens his bag, pulling out a bottle of boiled water and a piece of cloth. “Hold up your shirt Boyd, we can’t have you bleed all over your clothes.” He says in a friendly manner. Boyd complies and allows Isaac to clean the bite mark. Then Isaac moves away too and Boyd gets back onto the resurfacer.  
Scott bursts into the rink and Derek walks onto the ice, Isaac and Erica following him, carrying themselves with as much swagger as they can. Events play out rather predictively, Isaac has to admit. Scott tries to reason. Derek has his own side of the story and Scott tries a more assertive approach. As if by some deep natural force, Isaac moves first and then Erica, to keep their Alpha safe. And it does not surprise Isaac that Scott completely wipes the floor with them.   
As Derek leaves, with Isaac and Erica on his heels Boyd shows he is bitten as well, before swiftly following Derek and Erica out. Once at Derek’s Camaro, Boyd fully expects to sit shotgun. It is the first time Isaac feel the true extend of being a werewolf, being first beta. He puts himself between Boyd and the car door. Boyd doesn’t immediately backs off, causing Isaac to growl a little. “Boyd, please sit in the backseat.” Derek says. He realises Boyd probably doesn’t understand the pack dynamics just yet. But when he drives off, he gives Isaac a slightly proud smile. He is rather content with his first beta being able to assert himself.

Once at the loft, Boyd does question it. “What the hell was that growly thing about?” He asks. He is the last to enter the loft, after Erica and after Isaac. “It is called Hierarchy Boyd.” Derek replies. Boyd frowns. “The fuck?” Is all he can come up with. “Isaac is my first beta, his place is before you.” Derek says. It sound simple, but at the same time sort of degrading, as if Isaac is the only one Derek cares for. “Is this a set thing? Or can we dispute Isaac’s position?” Erica asks. “By all means go ahead, just don’t expect Isaac to let you walk all over him.” Derek replies.  
Not even ten seconds later, Erica pounces on Isaac, snarling like an angry pug. Isaac anticipates rather quickly, grabbing the younger teen by her shoulders and flinging her across the loft. Then he slowly walks over to her and bends down. “On your back and with your bare throat exposed, down girl.” He on purpose accentuates his english tongue a little. Erica whines and lays down, looking away from Isaac. Isaac walks away from her, not expecting for Boyd to lunge at him to. Isaac fell down with a loud ‘oof’, the back of his head crashing into the floor.  
Boyd and Isaac roll over the floor, screaming and snarling respectively. Boyds DNA haven’t yet been fully addled, but his muscular frame does quite a lot in pinning Isaac down. But Isaac has practised against Derek and even without claws and tooth, he manages to fight Boyd off. Boyd too is flung through the loft, landing unsoftly against the kitchen block. Isaac is over to him as fast as it gets. He hovers over the older teen. “Give up Boyd, I am never going to back down.” He says, flashing his eyes yellow. Boyd sighs, goes limp and looks away from Isaac, just like Erica. Isaac backs off and sits down on the couch.   
“Well, now that that is settled, Isaac, you’ll be having a rematch from either of them soon.” Derek pats the Beta’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t doubt that. Boyd still needs to grow into his power and Erica just doesn’t take a hint.” Isaac says. Derek nods in agreement. “I just want you to be aware Boyd has quite a few pounds in muscles on you and that Erica is female so by default stronger.” Derek warns. “Okay, I’ll give them that, but I had a different upbringing than them, which I believe makes the difference.” Isaac replies.

In the days that follow, Isaac still spends holled up in the loft, while Boyd and Erica come and go freely. Isaac hates that. All there is for Isaac to relish is the training session in the train warehouse. It is the only time he gets to go out and let go of his human inhibitions.   
Boyd and Erica get very fierce. With the shift set into Boyd’s DNA, he becomes a brutal force that Isaac can only take down because he is more agile and faster. Erica is a whole other story. Isaac spends hours on end sparring with the blond bitch, while Derek works on Boyd to get more agile. Erica is fierce and quick. She comes at Isaac relentlessly, clawing and biting, throwing him around and pushing him to the ground. But Isaac holds his own against her. Because he never loses his calm and calculating demeanor. He anticipates on her moves and learns to see her paterns. And while Erica still charges blindly, Isaac sees through and uses her wickedness against her.  
But one training even Isaac loses his cool. Derek scolds him for being too predictable. Erica pounces Derek and kisses him. Fury wells up in Isaac’s heart as Derek kisses her back. But then he tosses her off and Isaac has to reel himself back in order not to rush over and maul her. He calms himself, because Derek tells her he has someone else in mind for her. But then he steps back and Erica looks at Isaac, flashing him yellow eyes, as if she expects him to be that someone. Isaac grows out his claws and steps out in front of Derek. He growls and lurges at Erica, making her pay for kissing Derek, his Derek.

But it is Erica that retrieves them Jackson. Isaac and Boyd stay back as Derek feeds Jackson the Kanima poison. Jackson falls down and at once the pack stops paying any attention. Experiment conducted, conclusion drawn, let’s not waste any more time on it. But Isaac walks over. “You’re going to do something for me.” He cooes, crouching down beside Jackson.  
And two days later Isaac is allowed back in school. Isaac relishes it. Girls and boys alike, it makes Isaac feel confident. About himself and the mission his Alpha has given him. The mission, to feed Lydia the same poison as they did Jackson, has been laid on him and Erica. Erica is proud with it and Isaac just enjoys all the news thrills. The perfect opportunity is presented at Chemistry. The experiment is to make an edible crystal and it is the perfect opportunity to mix in the venom. Or not… Harris makes them swap partners, thrice. It gives Erica and Isaac enough opportunity to screw with Stiles and Scott and Allison, but neither Erica, nor Isaac manage to slip the venom. Isaac does look on grinningly as Lydia takes a bite out of the perfectly safe crystal, because with every ticking second he can smell the distress of Scott little group of friends rising and in some perverted way Isaac enjoys that.

After school, Derek takes them to Scotts house and Isaac and Erica get their ass kicked. But Isaac thinks that is fair, because as it turns out, Jackson IS the Kanima.


	5. A Blue Henley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Erica go to a rave and Derek and Boyd feel possessive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 1300+ hits, all the kudo, the bookmarks and the comments. I'll try to keep uploading every two to three days!

Isaac comes home from school, Erica and Boyd on his heels. Derek looks up from the book he is reading. “There you are, Isaac can you come here for a sec, I have something for you.” Derek says. Eagerly, Isaac walks over, planting his hands on the desk, looking Derek in the eye. Derek hands him a small bag. “Try it on.” He says. Isaac’s big blue eyes shimmer as he opens the bag and lifts out a piece of thin blue cloth, which he then unfolds. “Woah, Derek, you shouldn’t have!” The Beta gasps. “I figured you should have something stylish to wear to the rave tonight.” Derek replies. A wide smile spreads on Isaac’s face. Derek’s inside’s do a little backflip, but he manages to keep a straight face and control his chemosignals.   
“Try it on!” Erica chirps. Isaac pulls his plain white tee up over his head and puts on the henley. He doesn’t quite fill it out just yet, but he knows that he eventually will. He fingers at the paws of his sleeves and looks at Derek for confirmation. But it is Erica who first reacts. “It looks so good on you, oh my god. I am totally going to tell everyone at that rave you are my date!” She giggles, latching onto his arm. Isaac still has his eyes on Derek. The Alpha’s features have tenses up. But Boyd’s do too. Isaac’s lips twist up in a smile as he realises it. The scent that wafts from both Derek and Boyd is possessiveness. Boyd eyes Erica, clinging at Isaac’s arm, while Derek is sharply focused on Isaac. “We should get going now.” Isaac says softly.

Derek drives them to the rave party. He is tense as he sits behind the wheel, Isaac can just feel it radiating from him. So he decides to concentrate on what happens in the backseat. Boyd gingerly looks for some sort of return of affection in Erica without as much as saying a word. He just leans over her a little and touches her cheek with his knuckles. Erica looks away from Boyd, shifting a little.   
Derek parks. “Boyd and I will be here, now go in and find Jackson.” He says. Isaac nods and gets out of the car. Erica follows suit.   
They walk into the warehouse and almost instantly spot Jackson. “Let me run to Scott real quick.” Isaac says, detecting the other Beta’s scent. He walks over. “Alright, let’s do this.” He says with a wicked smile. Scott hands him a specialized syringe. He explains how to handle it and Isaac is back to Erica. She instantly drags him over to Jackson.   
They dance, with Erica between them. The scent that wafts from Erica is incredible, she is thrilled by this. The scent almost makes Isaac high. He loses himself and his place in the pack. He leans down a little to ghost his breath over her shoulder, pressing his lips to her skin as if he wants to taste that scent. He slips the syringe from his sleeve and raises it to inject the anesthetic into Jackson’s neck. But Jackson paralyzes them with two swift touches. Erica falls down and moves no more. But Jackson wasn’t too deft in putting his venom in Isaac’s body. Isaac crawls towards the syringe, picking it up. He slowly rises to his feet and pounces on Jackson, pushing the syringe into the younger teens neck. Jackson falls down with a groan and stops moving.   
He digs his nails into Erica’s leg to make her heal faster and soon she is on her feet as well so that they can drag Jackson off somewhere into some back room, where there magically is a chair. They tie Jackson to the chair and look at him for a bit. Stiles materializes from thin air and they look on as Jackson does some creepy voice trick, telling them all of the victims killed him first. All the while Isaac has the feeling there is something that is hidden in plain sight. Jackson soon after kicks them into the dust and escapes.

In the car, on the way home, Isaac notices Derek is tense. He wants to reach out, but is aware it will probably not fall in good nature with Derek. So is silent, while he and the two other Beta’s wallow in the tense scent Derek emits. “Derek, I can walk home from here.” Erica says, half way into town. Derek pulls over without as much of a word. Erica immediately scrambles out of the car, Boyd close on her heels. Isaac looks on as they walk away over the pavement. Boyd is reaching for Erica’s hand and she let’s him.  
On the rest of the way, Derek is even more tense. Isaac doesn’t even dare to look and him and stares out of the window until they are in front of the depot building. He at once stand up out of the car and rushes for the door, opening it with his own key and trailing up the stairs in order not to seem like he is running from his Alpha’s mood. Derek follows on Isaac’s heels, brooding and still tense as hell.

 

Once in the loft, Isaac toes out of his converse and turns to walk to the kitchen block for a glass to drink. But Derek is over him within seconds. Isaac moans loudly when their lips meet. Derek’s hands travel under the blue cloth of Isaac’s henley. His tongue breaks through the beta’s lips and Isaac moans again, knotting his hands in Derek’s hair. Derek pulls Isaac closer by the waist. The collision of their pelvises makes Isaac feel how hard Derek is. In a fit of boldness, Isaac trails a hand down Derek’s abs. Derek moans a little against Isaac’s hips and pushes forward to Isaac’s touch. Isaac takes it as permission and trails lower, unbuckling Derek’s belt. His fingers slip inside and stroke over the cloth of Derek’s boxers. Derek already has a full on erection, but still he twitches under Isaac’s fingers, seemingly growing a bit more.   
A strong desire lays over Isaac’s mind, he breaks the kiss and falls to his knee’s. He pulls down Derek’s jeans and boxers. He looks up, still slightly insecure. Derek looks back as if he has no idea what Isaac is planning. Isaac takes it as an okay to go. He curls his fingers around Derek’s cock and sticks out his tongue to lick it. His first taste of cock sends shivers down Isaac’s spine. He is quite surprised with the fact that he likes the musky thang of it. It is very manly and just so Derek. He leans in again and slowly takes Derek in his mouth. Derek gasps and knots a hand into Isaac’s hair. “Fuck..” He whispers. Isaac sucks and licks, opening his mouth wider, inviting Derek to fuck his throat.  
Derek pulls out of Isaac’s mouth after a few minutes. “Bed.” He says curtly. Isaac gets up and leaps over to the bed. Derek takes off his shirt and steps out of his pants and boxers. Stark naked, he walks over to the bed. Isaac bites his lip and whimpers at how much he loves looking at Derek like this. Derek pushes Isaac down into the sheets and kisses him, tasting his own cock on the Beta’s tongue. Isaac moans loudly, grinding himself up at Derek’s pelvis.   
Slowly, Derek’s hands start to push and pull at Isaac’s henley. Isaac breaks the kiss and allows Derek to take the piece of blue off of him. Derek looks down on him, taking him in for a while. Isaac has started to fill out a little already. His chest is forming into pecs and his abs are slowly rising. Derek ghosts his fingers over the pale skin of Isaac’s belly. Isaac whimpers. “Please… Derek…. Do it.” He breaths. He wants to feel Derek again. He’s been yearning for his Alpha ever since that one night, he needs it so bad.   
Derek kisses down Isaac’s neck while opening the teens jeans. He nudges his fingers on Isaac’s erection. He starts nipping at Isaac’s supple skin, breaking it. It heals swiftly and Isaac moans loudly at it. He loves to be nipped at, it is a specific sort of pleasure that makes his cock throb. He breathes light and shallow as Derek nips a bit harder and licks up some blood. “Oh Derek, I want you so bad.” Isaac slips out. He flusters at his own openness and expects Derek to stop. But Derek does not stop. He kisses lower and lower, while pulling down Isaac’s pants. Isaac whimpers and moans at the touches, squirming under Derek for more. The Alpha smirks against Isaac’s skin. He pulls Isaac jeans down the boys legs, discarding it somewhere beside the bed. Derek’s mouth goes lower yet. He sucks bruises on Isaac’s tights, watching as they disappear again. Isaac moans helplessly, his cock twitching at every touch. “Please, Derek, please!” He whines. Derek laps a long strip from Isaac’s balls to the head of the teens cock. “Oh fuck~!” Isaac almost chimes. Derek laps again, making Isaac gasp.   
Isaac grows very very needy under Derek’s slow and steady lapping. “Derek. Please. I need more.” Isaac breathes. It earns him two fingers against his lips. Isaac understands the hint and lewdly suckles at the digits. Derek pulls them off too quick for Isaac’s taste. But where those fingers go, causes Isaac to gasp sharply. “There?” Derek rumbles. “Yes, right there.” Isaac breathes. Derek trusts his fingers slowly, rubbing the tips across the soft tissue of Isaac’s prostate. “Ahngh, Derek!” Isaac whimpers. Derek nips at Isaac’s nipples, thrusting his fingers a bit harder. Isaac moans loudly and clung his claws around Derek’s wrist, driving himself all the way down on the invading fingers. His orgasm washes over him, his seed spending over his own chest. Derek swoops in to lick him clean. Isaac knots his fingers into Derek’s hair. “Derek, I want to feel you inside me.” He practically begs.   
Derek spits in his hand and rubs his saliva over his own cock. Isaac holds his pink hole open, giving Derek a needy look. Derek licks his lips and positions himself. Isaac whines loudly as Derek pushes on torturously slow. Once he is lodged in all the way, Derek kisses Isaac deeply, their tongue’s rubbing together. Isaac can’t help but clamp down on Derek’s throbbing cock. Derek waits for his Beta to relax and then starts thrusting, slow and deep. Isaac’s fangs grow out and he moans in a howling fashion. It causes Derek’s trusts to speed up a little, but they are still murderously deep.   
Derek can’t stand his own pace for very long and soon his thrusts become brutal. Everytime he slams all the way home, Isaac howls in pleasure. Jets of cum land on Isaac’s chest and some even sprays over Derek’s throat. Isaac leans up to clean his own semen from his Alpha’s throat. It earns him a groan and more fervent thrusts. After that, it doesn’t take Derek long enough to cum inside of Isaac, letting out a loud roar, his eyes lighting red and his fangs growing out. 

Other than last time, Derek stays inside Isaac until his cock softens. Only then he pulls out and lays down beside Isaac. He pulls Isaac loser and presses light kisses over the teen’s shoulders. Isaac smiles and put his hand over the one Derek rests on his chest. “Thanks..” He mumbles. He feels Derek smile against his skin and closes his eyes to slowly fall asleep.  
But again, it is not mentioned in the days that follow.


	6. Poisoned Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an in between chapter, to get from one point to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and shortness of the chapter. Soon there will be more. Thanks for the hits, kudo's and bookmarks!

Full moon comes around after three days and Derek ushers his three beta’s to the train depot. He has taken a large box with, Isaac is interested as to what is inside. But he waits for Derek to place it down and open it. Out come the chains and the shackles. Erica and Boyd get antsy, Isaac feels and smells it. He regards the chains as less terrible than a fridge.   
He has to help Derek by holding Erica down. He gapes at how he pushes screw after screw closely against her skull. The female Beta screams and blood drizzles down her face. Isaac tries not to let his shock show. When Derek goes about to tie Isaac down, Erica and Boyd break loose from their chains. Isaac looks at Derek and the looks speaks volumes. “They are indeed stronger than I thought.” Derek answers.   
They fight to keep Erica and Boyd down and eventually succeeds. Isaac sits down on one of the rickety benches and lets Derek chain him up. “How do you do it?” He asks. “Do what?” Derek replies, closing the chain around Isaac’s wrists and ankles. Isaac submits to it calmly. “Stay so calm and collected.” He says. Derek smiles a weary smile. “You have to find an anchor, tie yourself to it and let it keep you human.” He says.  
Derek seems very displeased as Isaac tells him his anchor is his father. But that is not the truth. Derek is his anchor, but Isaac is too afraid to admit that right now. He remains calm, even when Derek jolts up and dashes from the trainwreck to investigate a noise in the depot. Isaac perks up when he heard something fall, but is then overwhelmed by the silence. He slumps against the bench and decides to sleep some.

The sun rises, shining a little light into the train wreck. Isaac yanks at the chair, tearing it from where it is tied down. Erica and Boyd wake up to, picking themselves up from the ground. Boyd waddles over to Isaac and tears open the cuff around his wrist. “Thanks.” Isaac mutters, standing up to stretch out. “Where is Derek?” Erica asks. “I don’t smell him.” Boyd replies, following her out of the wreck. Isaac comes out as well. Derek is no where in sight. “Why do I smell Lydia?” Isaac wonders out loud.   
“Go home, Isaac, everything will be explained later.” Deaton trails down the stairs. Boyd and Erica are already leaving, holding hands. Deaton places his hand between Isaac’s shoulders and leads him up the stairs as well. “Derek will be back shortly.” The vet says. Isaac nods and jogs over to the road. Boyd and Erica are already out of sight. “Is Derek okay?” Isaac asks. Deaton nods. “He is, don’t worry too much about it lad.” He says. “Alright, erm bye I guess.” Isaac replies awkwardly, jogging off.

Isaac arrives to an empty loft. He groans and flops down on the couch. He takes out his phone and flips through his messages. No word from Derek. It feels like some motion of distrust that Derek doesn’t want to tell where he’s gone. It makes him suppress the urge to fling his phone across the room. Instead he throws it onto the armchair Derek usually sits in. “Thanks for trusting me Derek.” He snaps.  
Isaac goes about his day without Derek, making himself breakfast, doing groceries, homework, cooking dinner for him and Derek and eating dinner without Derek. It makes Isaac feel hollow inside.   
And just when Isaac starts to panic, Derek walks in. Isaac does his best to keep himself under control, but to no use. When he sees Derek, he breaks down. He curls into himself and starts sobbing softly. Derek walks over and sit down beside Isaac. “Hey, Isaac what is wrong?” He asks, worried. Isaac curls into Derek and cries against the Alpha’s shoulder. “I was so afraid you’d gone to never return.” He whimpers. “I would never leave you alone Isaac.” Derek says, realising his beta most likely has some abandonment issues left from all the abuse he’s been subjected to.

Boyd and Erica are leaving, just like that. Because it is not what they expected it to be. Isaac can only guess their reasoning. But moreover, he is not sure what to do himself. He wants to make sure Boyd and Erica do well. Because after all, is on him that they are what they are. And they lack the restraint he has found.   
He needs someone outside the pack to talk to. Scott McCall is the first he thinks of. The first he runs to. He detects Scott’s scent in the vet’s office. He goes in, but is blocked by the small gate. Scott and Deaton walk up to the gate and Deaton opens it for him. Isaac walks into the office and is immediately overwhelmed by the scent of the dog on the table. The dogs smells fault of decay. “Is it cancer?” Isaac asks. Deaton shakes his head and names a disease that doesn’t stick in Isaac’s mind.  
The vet takes Isaac’s hand and placed it into the dogs incredibly soft fur. And then, a faint tingle spreads through the veins of his arm. Isaac gasps and Deaton explains that he is taking some of the dogs pain. Isaac lifts his hand, inhaling the sickly scent that lingers at his wrist, amazed at how he’s given the dog some relief from the pain it is in. He feels the tears roll down his face. “It’s okay, I cried too, the first time he showed me.” Scott gives Isaac an encouraging smile.  
Isaac shares his worries with Scott. Scott is calm and let’s him talk. He is far less stern and brooding and much easier to talk to than Derek. Isaac decides he’ll go with Boyd and Erica, they need him more than Derek. 

And he goes with Boyd and Erica. But with a heavy heart. “Go back Isaac.” Erica tells him when they are half a mile into the forrest. She and Boyd turn to him. Isaac shuffles his feet. “We can smell it on you, you want to go back. Go Isaac.” Boyd says in all seriousness. “Are you sure?” Isaac mumbles. “Yes, we will be each others anchor Isaac. Go and be happy with Derek.” Erica says, hugging him. Boyd hugs him too. Isaac smiles. “Good luck, both of you.” He says. They smile at him and watch him rush back to Beacon Hills.  
Panting, he plops down on the bench beside Scott. “Came to help?” Scott asks. “I came to win.” Isaac smirks. Soon Isaac is sent onto the field by couch, but with a mission from Scott. And that is, make sure Scott gets to be in the field. He runs over three players of his own team, so that Coach is forced to put Scott out on the field.  
But everything goes wrong anyway. They win the match, but Jackson ends up rather close to clawing his own kidneys out, but instead overdoses himself on Kanima venom, killing himself all the same.

Isaac, injured during the game, is sitting in the locker room, to hide the fact that he heals rather quickly.He hears footsteps nearing and he stands up. He smells Gerard before he sees him> As he does the silver, which is drawn in the form of a sword. “This would have been so much more iconic when it was half time.” Is all Gerard says. Isaac backs up into the sink, but feels better at ease once he sees Scott walk in. Scott growls and moves between Isaac and Gerard. “Fine, this friend, I will let live.” Gerard says and he moves away.   
After Gerard leaves, Scott and Isaac quickly shower and change into their normal clothes. Once they are changed, Derek and Peter approach. “Who is that?” Isaac. Derek introduces Peter, causing Isaac to grin crookedly at the very ‘Derekish’ description. 

Not long after, Scott recieves a call from his mother. Something is very wrong with Jackson’s body. Scott and Isaac head out towards the hospital, but run into Chris Argent. The Hunter ends up helping them transport Jackson’s body to an abandoned industrial depot. There they meet Peter and Derek. And Gerard…  
The fight that ensues is quite something. Gerard makes Jackson fight for all he is worth. And Allison decides to involve herself to, pushing her knives into his tender, but swift healing flesh. Jackson falls, but regains himself, rising as a blue eyed beta. And then, what no one expects, happens. Gerard demands to be given the bite. And Scott willingly gives it. He fists at Derek’s hair, pulling the Alpha’s head back. Both Peter and Isaac recognise the potential in Scott’s heart.   
Especially when Scott reveals he made Gerard ingest mountain ash. Sabotaging Gerards plan.


	7. What is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Och, more smut, because that is what we need.

Derek is out to train Jackson. It leaves Isaac alone in the loft. Isaac tries to occupy his wild mind by doing groceries and other forms of housekeeping. But his routine is interrupted by a certain Peter Hale. Now that is unexpected.  
“Hello Isaac.” Peter says with a pleasant smile. Isaac turns to Peter, frowning at him a little. “Derek isn’t here, what do you want?” He asks. “I am not here for Derek, Isaac, I am here for you.” Peter saunters into the loft, smiling still. Isaac lays down the dust rag and freezes in his spot. He truely doesn’t trust Peter. He snarls a little. “What do you want from me?” He almost barks. “Now now, Isaac calm down. I am not going to hurt you.” Peter cooes. He closes in on Isaac, making the teen back off and fall down on the couch.   
Peter leans over to Isaac, his breath ghosting over Isaac’s lips. The younger beta whimpers. He turns his head away from Peter and closes his eyes. He hopes that if he doesn’t give rise for anger or the like, Peter will just leave. But naturally, Peter does not. Peter takes Isaac’s chin between thumb and index finger. He makes Isaac look at him. “Now now, I said, don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you.” Peter whispers. His breath wafts over Isaac’s lips again and the teen squirms.   
The teen freezes over when he feels Peter’s lips on his own. Isaac tries to fight, but the chemosignals Peter releases make him weak and wanting. He doesn’t quite kiss back, but he opens his mouth to Peter’s prying tong and moans a little. But all the same he knows this is not right.

 

Derek walks in as Peter is trying to get Isaac out of his shirt. His vision hazes over with red. He rushes in to pull his uncle away from his Beta. “Get the fuck off him!” Derek snarls, his teeth growing to fangs and his eyes glowing scarlet. Peter stumbles backwards. Derek turns to him. “OUT, NOW!” Derek roars. Peter doesn’t know how fast he can leave, rushing out of the door and down the stairs.   
Derek turns to Isaac. Isaac shrinks into the couch and whines a little. ”Bed! Now!” Derek growls. Isaac swiftly complies, leaping over to the bed and laying down. He shivers and cranes his neck to watch as Derek rips the clothes of his own body. Isaac pulls his own shirt up over his head and opens his jeans. Derek rushes over, pulling down Isaac’s jeans and tearing the Beta’s boxers to ribbons.   
Isaac loses his breath when Derek nips at his neck. Derek’s fangs break Isaac’s skin and make him bleed. Isaac does not care, he moans all the way through it. With every nip that Derek gives, Isaac moans loudly. And Derek keeps adorning Isaac’s pale skin with bright red bitemarks, some of them bleed, others only bruises. Isaac heals, but slower than usual. It is as if Derek uses his Alpha authority to prevent Isaac from healing too quick.   
The lower Derek goes, the sloppier his nips become. And the sloppier, the better. Isaac feels as if he goes crazy when Derek places wet hickies on his tights. “Oh Derek~! Oh Fuck~! Please… Please...” Is all he can whimper. “Please what?” Derek murmurs. Isaac makes a whiney sound. “Tell me Isaac.” Derek whispers. “Please… Please Derek, please kiss me.” Isaac begs. Derek moves up Isaac’s body, nipping here and there, before molding their lips together rather intensely. Isaac moans into Derek’s mouth as their tongues dance together. Isaac attempts to buck up his hips, but Derek pries him down.

The kisses turn more sloppy on Isaac’s account. Saliva that is either his or Derek’s dribbles down his chin. Derek breaks the kiss and starts pressing open mouthed pecks to Isaac’s jawline. Isaac moans and squirms. “Oh fuck. Derek, so good.” Isaac whimpers. He finds himself yearning, even from what little Derek has given him to work with. “I need more. Please Derek.” He whispers.  
And Derek gives him more. The Alpha’s hands travel all over Isaac’s chest and abs, teasing at the tender skin of the teens tights. “Like this?” Derek asks. Isaac shakes his head. “Less gentle.” He whispers.   
“I’ve been bad, I let Peter kiss me. Don’t be gentle.” Isaac whispers. It causes Derek to bite down on the bone of Isaac’s jaw, hard. His fangs scrape over Isaac’s bone and the beta moans, the mix of pain and pleasure overwhelming him. Derek licks at the wound, the Alpha’s saliva aiding in quickening the healing process. Isaac scratches his nails over Derek’s back, opening deep gashes.

Derek’s mouth trails lower again, biting at Isaac’s nipples and tights. “On your knee’s.” The Alpha growled, backing off a little. He gives Isaac the room to rise and turn around. Isaac scrambles up to comply, turning his back to Derek and getting to hands and knee’s. “Like this?” He asks hesitantly. “Just like that.” Derek kneels behind his first beta and bends down to kiss his neck, slowly kissing downwards, over Isaac’s spine. Isaac moans and whines. Lower and lower Derek goes.  
“Hngaaah!” Isaac whines, his fangs growing out. Derek has lapped over his puckered hole, sending a bolt of electric current up the beta’s spine. His fists clench into the sheets. Derek repeats the motion, earning a similar reaction as he did the first time.   
The rimjob Derek gives Isaac leaves the Beta fully shattered. Everytime Isaac reaches out to relieve some of the pressure he feels on his cock, Derek pushes his hand away. It makes Isaac feel like he is going to fall apart. “Please… Derek… I need to cum. Please let me cum, Derek… Please!” Isaac begs in a needy tone. “How much do you need it?” Derek asks. “So much. Please Derek, I can’t stand it any longer.” Isaac whimpers.  
Derek fed one, two, three fingers into Isaac’s gasping hole. Isaac came hand into the hand Derek cupped over the head of his cock. Isaac reels forward, lowering himself onto his elbows. “Fuck Derek… That was so intense.” He pants. Derek chuckles and slowly pulls his fingers out, causing Isaac to whine at the loss.

Derek uses Isaac’s cum to slick up his cock, before pushing in rather violently. “You are mine!” He roars, grabbing hold of Isaac’s hips of leverage. “Yours! I am yours!” Isaac cries out. “Yes you are indeed.” Derek roars, pulling out almost all the way. Isaac let’s out a cute little gasp and tries to pull Derek back in, but to no avail. Derek holds of, letting the seconds tick by. Only when Isaac’s body let’s go of most tension, Derek trusts back in. Isaac tenses back up, howling in pleasure.   
Derek sinks his teeth into the flesh between Isaac’s neck and shoulder. About the exact same place where he’d bitten to change him. Isaac howls and shows fangs and golden eyes.   
Derek straightens himself out and sets a rather merciless and hard pace. His nails dig into Isaac’s hips and there are no signs of slowing down. Isaac moans and howls through the entire ride, until he felt the base of Derek’s cock thicken, while Derek still tried to ram the whole length home. Isaac gulps. How does Derek plan to ram the thickening base into him. “D-Derek...” He whines. “No worry, it will fit.” Derek whispers. “H-how?” Isaac whispers. Derek lays one hand on Isaac’s back and takes a firmer hold onto Isaac’s hip. And then he pushes in, all the damn way. Isaac feels stretched beyond all measure. “That everything?” He asks, sounding a little distressed. “That is everything.” Derek says.  
“What is it?” Isaac asks. “That is my knot, Isaac. It means I claim you as mine. You are mine.” Derek says. He bends down to bite at Isaac’s neck. “MINE!” He roars. “Yours~” Isaac agrees sweetly. Derek let’s go and kisses his beta deeply. Isaac kisses back, drooling a little.

Derek climaxes, filling Isaac with his seed. Then he starts to slowly shrink. The whole process takes about ten minutes, during which Derek palms Isaac through another orgasm. The teen is painfully hard and needs the release, Derek knows.   
Slowly Derek pulls out and gets up. He washes Isaac’s semen from his hand at the kitchenblock’s sink. “Can we cuddle now?” Isaac pippes up. Derek walks back to the bed, sitting down. Isaac lays his head into Derek’s lap and looks up with wide innocent eyes. Derek trails his fingers through the honey curls and smiles a calm little smile. “Yours.” Isaac catches Derek’s hand with his own and places a soft kiss to Derek’s knuckles. “Mine.” Derek agrees.

Finally, they were on talking terms about this, Isaac wants to jump for joy.


	8. Domestics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Stiles and Lydia come to hang out with Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much. 50 Kudo's and over 2500 hits. I am so honored. I love yall so much.

“This is such a bad idea!” Stiles complains. “It just hanging out , stop whining.” Scott says, gathering some snacks and bottles of fruit juice. “But it is with Derek and Isaac!” Stiles points out. Scott sighs and shakes his head. “For your info, Boyd and Erica left, leaving Isaac with next to no social life to speak of, I have to do something Stiles!” Scott says. Stiles scowls at him, but follows him out to the jeep anyway.  
Stiles crawls behind the wheel and Scott climbs into the passengers seat. “Can you please drive by Lydia’s house?” Scott asks. “Why?” Stiles frowns at him. “She is coming as well.” Scott says. Stiles just gapes at his friend. “Oh come on Stiles, just do it. It will be fun!” Scott presses. “Ugh fine, just don’t make me say I told you so when they poison us or something!” Stiles drives off.  
Lydia is already waiting on the front porch of her house. She carries a large box and put it in the back of the jeep. Scott gets out to let her climb into the backseat and then gets back in himself. Stiles turns to Lydia. “Are you okay with this?” He frowns. “I kind of owe it to them, seeing how I caused Peter to resurrect.” Lydia answers. “Oh what is it with you two having guilt trips over the big bad wolf and his equally sour minion.” Stiles restarts the jeep and drives off.

Scott has to use his nose to point out which loft is the right one. By the time he’s sniffed Derek and Isaac out, they have walked quite a few feet of stairs. “Doesn’t this building have and elevator.” Stiles pants. “Oh man up some!” It comes from Lydia and even surprises Scott.   
Scott pulls open the door to Derek’s loft. Derek looks up. “Oh, Hello Scott, looking for something?” He asks. “We… erm… We came to hang out with Isaac.” Scott mumbles. “He’s out at the moment, I don’t know if you are comfortable with waiting, but he won’t be long.” Derek answers calmly. Scott wanders into the loft, Lydia following on his heels. But Stiles stands in the doorway, hesitant about entering. He is incredibly reluctant to be around Derek and Isaac.  
Scott plops down on the couch and takes the box from Lydia, opening the tape with his nails. Derek peers at the two teens over the edge of his book. “What’s that?” Derek asks. “Playstation.” Lydia says, as if it is clear as day. Derek frowns. “Why’d you bring a playstation?” He asks. “For Isaac, he deserves some teen time.” Scott replies. Derek nods. “That much is true, but I could have just done the same, you two don’t need to spend all this money on him.” He says. Lydia shrugs. “My cousin got it for his birthday, but he already has this model, so he gave it away. And I knew Isaac could make use of it. We even brought him some games.” Lydia says with a sweet smile.  
Scott and Lydia figure out how to hook the console up to the large flatscreen. Stiles remains stood in the doorway. Until he hears a dry cough behind him. He turns around, finding Isaac looking down on his with a rather impatient expression. “You’re in the way, either step in or step out, but don’t just stand here.” Isaac says, nudging Stiles against his hip. The young teen makes a whining sound and scoots into the loft. Isaac walks past him, putting the bags of groceries on the counter. “I see we have visitors.” He says cooingly. Derek nods. “I should have bought more for dinner.” Isaac says ponderously. “Oh don’t worry, we won’t stick around for long!” Stiles pipes up. “Oh yes we will, we’ll order Pizza at domino’s and have a Walking Death marathon.” Scott says. “Now there is a good idea!” Isaac cheers, stacking away the groceries in the fridge and kitchen cupboards. “That is the spirit, now grab a controller, because we brought you a game console.” Scott says.   
Isaac wanders over to the couch, plopping down beside Scott. Stiles hesitantly sits down as well. “Alright boys, catch!” Lydia says, throwing three controllers at the teens on the couch. Isaac and Scott handily catch, Stiles gets the controller full into his face. Isaac and Derek have to press their lips together in order not to laugh, but Scott doesn’t even try to hide it. He laughs loudly. “Stiles, loosen up for crying out loud.” He says with a wide grin. Stiles flips his best friend off. Scott and Isaac smile at each other and Scott starts the game.   
It is a lord of the rings game, Isaac is an elf, Scott a human and Stiles thus picks a dwarf. Lydia seats herself on the one empty spot beside Stiles and watches the boys game. Stiles is better than Scott and Isaac both and thus starts coming out of his shell little by little. And all three teens are getting loud. Lydia moves into one of the chairs to give the boys some room and be out of the line of shouting.   
Derek stands up from his chair to grab the teens something to drink. He hands Lydia her glass and brings the other glasses to the coffee table. He sits on the armrest of the couch and looked on for a little. Isaac smiles up at his Alpha and his Alpha smiles back gently. He gently runs his fingers through Isaac honey curls and stands up again. 

“What was that all about?” Stiles asks some time later. Conveniently when Derek is out of the room. Isaac frowns at him. “What was what?” He asks in a slightly bitchy tone that makes Scott choke off a chuckle. “Oh I don’t know, Derek Fucking Hale playing with your hair!” Stiles all but yells. Scott laughs in earnest and Lydia giggles. “He is my Alpha, he is allowed to take certain liberties.” Isaac replies with a wide smile. “And how far do those liberties reach?” Stiles asks. “Rather deep, I can assure you that?” Isaac says with a devious smirk. The three younger teens look at him, their mouths agape.   
“You have buttsex with Derek Hale!!!” Stiles calls out, just as Derek comes back down from the winding stairs. “I am sure not the whole town needs to know.” Derek says dryly. Stiles looks at Derek as if the Alpha is going to keep good on his promise to tear out his throat… With his teeth. Scott and Isaac laugh loudly at Stiles’ expression. Derek chuckles and sits back down in his chair. “Wait, you are, like, totally okay with us talking about it like this?” Isaac frowns at him. Derek nods, hiding behind the news paper. “How come this is acceptable, but when it is the two of us, your mouth is sealed?” Isaac demands knowing. But Derek remains hidden behind the newspaper. “Ugh, ass.” Isaac mutters, concentrating back on the game. He breaks Stiles’ record of Orc kills by at least 5 and looks at the scream with something akkin to malice. 

When the evening falls, Derek orders them all pizza. Isaac sets up the dvd player and end up popping in season one of Game of Thrones. Stiles turns out to be only other person that watches it. Lydia and Scott go in with neutrality, but Derek seems more sceptical.  
He doesn’t even ask for Isaac to put the damn thing on hold when the pizza is delivered. He sets the boxes on the tables and let’s the teens dig in, sitting back into his chair with his own pizza in his lap. He seems little concentrated on the tv, were as the three boys are engrossed in it and Lydia mildly amused.  
It grows later and later and Scott nods off with his head on Isaac’s shoulder. “Maybe we should go home.” Lydia says, rising to his feet. “Scotty, wake up.” Isaac gently shakes at Scott’s shoulder. Scott’s eyes flutter open. “Come on, up you get.” Isaac ushers. Scott groans, standing up and stretching out. Stiles stands up as well. Isaac rises with them to show them out. “Thanks for coming over.” He says gently, hugging Scott and Lydia before watching them leave down the seemingly endless stairs.

Isaac walks back over to Derek, placing his hands on the Alpha’s shoulders. “Can we talk now?” He asks, kneading Derek’s tense muscles with clever fingers. Derek let’s out a pleasured rumble. “Please Derek, I want clarity about us.” Isaac whispers. “You’re mine, Isaac, that is all that you need to know.” Derek mumbles, stretching out a hand to caress Isaac’s sharp jawline. “Are you mine, than?” Isaac asks, nuzzling into Derek’s hand. It makes the Alpha smile a little. “If that makes you happy.” He says softly. Isaac nods. “That makes me very happy, Derek.” He whispers, leaning down to softly kiss Derek’s lips. Derek kisses back gently, carding a hand through Isaac’s honey curls.


	9. Coordination Disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridging one a gap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support. I have school again and I also am going to write a monster high story. I will update this story once a week from now. I love you all. Thanks again for ready my shitty writing.

Derek looks up as the loft door slides open. He expects Isaac to wander in, but instead sees Peter smirk at him. “Now now nephew, I think you need to learn what happens when you deny me what I want.” His uncle saunters in and gives Derek a one over. Derek snarls, his eyes glowing red and his teeth growing out. “Isaac is mine~!” He growls. “Now now, how about I dispute that right.” Peter cooed sweetly, his eyes lighting up red as well. Derek gasps. “How!?!” He hisses. Peter winks. “My dirty little secret Derek.” He purrs. Derek gets up from his chair, a snarl rippling from his chest. “Tut tut, Derek show a little respect to an old man.” Peter says, all smiles.  
Derek shoots forwards, his hands clenching around Peter’s throat. He shoves his uncle to the wall in a violent fashion, choking the life from the older Hale. Peter makes no move to struggle or fight to get Derek off of him. Instead he starts to change. Not into wolf form, but his age decreases. Peter face softens, his muscles harden a little. His hair grows a little longer and more silky. Derek looks on, confused as his uncle dons his younger face. In his shock, he loosens his grip, allowing Peter to weedle from his hands.   
“You don’t want to hurt me, Derek.” Younger Peter whispers, pressing his sensual full lips to the shell of Derek’s ear. Derek feels himself shiver, desire causing a flame in the pit of his stomach. He shoves Peter in the direction of the bed. His uncle obliges with a soft smirk on his full lips. He lays down on own accord. “Come on Derek, show me you are the Alpha.” He murmurs, pursing his lips sensually. Derek crawls over him, nipping at the slender male’s throat, causing Peter to moan a rather charming moan. So alike the sounds Isaac always makes when Derek mounts him. Derek nips again, earning another sweet sounding moan. “Please Derek, give me more.” Peter breathes. Derek extends his claws, tearing at Peter’s white shirt. He throws aside the remains of it and attacks Peter’s chest with his teeth, leaving bloody imprints all along the pale skin. With every bite, Peter cries out, dragging his nails over the width of Derek’s shoulders. Derek licks across one nipple, making Peter whine.  
Derek tears Peter’s dark denim jeans to ribbons, discarding the ruins beside the bed. His teeth go lower, pressing deep indents into Peter’s pale abs. It causes Peter to moan more franticly, arching his back off the bed. Derek’s teeth thread lower, ripping at the cloth of Peter’s boxer briefs. Peter curls to meet his touch, but Derek pulls away. He doesn’t want to taste Peter, he only ever wants to taste Isaac. It makes Peter whine. “Suck me.” He whispers. “No.” Derek barks in return. “Why not?” Peter whines. “Only Isaac gets that treatment.” He growls darkly.  
Peter turns onto his side. Derek backs off and undresses. He lays down behind Peter and places a hand, fingers splayed, onto Peter’s abs. Peter breathes heavily, pressing against him. Derek thrusts his erection between Peter’s firm butt cheeks, moaning. Peter moans back at him. With every thrust Derek gives, Peter’s moans sound more like Isaac’s.

Derek wakes with a start, feeling a hand curl on his throbbing cock. He opens his eyes, finding Isaac looking back at him over his shoulder. The teen slowly leads Derek’s cock to his puckered hole. “Isaac….” Derek whispers. “”You’ve been rutting that cock of yours up my crack for the past five minutes. I am leaking and I thought I’d put us both out of our misery.” Isaac explains in a hushed tone. Derek smiles a little and puts one hand over Isaac’s steady beating heart. He pushes himself into Isaac until the hilt, hearing the beta moan loudly. “You like that?” He rumbles. Isaac nods softly. “Of course I do, for I love all of you. And everything you give me.” He whispers. Derek moves his hand from Isaac’s chest to his hip, gripping tight. “Gentle and slow, okay?” Isaac asks. “Gentle and slow.” Derek agrees.  
And Derek keeps true to his words. His thrusts are slow and deep and he gently holds on to Isaac’s hip. Isaac moans sweetly with every thrust and turns his torso to be able to kiss Derek. The kisses are close lipped and very tender. After breaking the kiss, Derek nuzzles his face into the nape of Isaac’s neck. He inhales the sweet fragrance and licks at the soft flesh. Isaac moans sweetly. “Derek, please, touch me.” He breathes. Derek slides his fingers from Isaac’s hip to between his tights, light and teasing, still managing to make the Beta whimper. His fingers curls around Isaac’s cock and he slowly begins to palm him. Isaac moans, pressing deeper into Derek’s embrace.   
It seems to last hours. Even after Isaac climaxes, Derek keeps his thrusts slow and deep. Isaac’s moans grow hoarse, but never cease. Derek moans in return, low and deep inside his throat, as he spends his seed. His thrusts still and Derek rests against the cushions. He lazily drapes his arm around Isaac’s waist and kisses Isaac’s neck gently. Isaac smiles sweetly and nuzzles back at him. They both breathe in deeply and then slowly drift asleep. 

The next morning, Isaac makes the two of them English breakfast. Derek sits in his armchair and takes out his phone to call Erica and Boyd, just to check up on how they are doing in their new pack. Neither of them has called in to say they are good. But neither of them picks up. “Throw me your phone.” Derek says. Isaac turns to him, tossing Derek his phone. Derek catches handily. He calls Erica first and then Boyd. Neither of them pick up. “I am beginning to worry, they said they would call once a week at least.” Isaac says. Derek nods. “Yeah me too. We should start searching for them.” He says.   
“I bet their parents worry.” Isaac mumbles. “You should talk to them.” Derek tells him. “After breakfast?” Isaac asks. Derek nods. “Yes, that is the best thing to do.” He whispers, feeling guilty for not being a better Alpha.


	10. Lost Brethren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd and Erica are officially lost and Peter plants a question in Isaac's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudo's booksmarks and comments. Sorry for the long wait, here have oral fixation Isaac.

Isaac returns from the Boyd and Reyes residences in a sour mood. “No luck?” Derek asks. Isaac shakes his head and sits down on the couch. “Their families have already reported them as missing, we must look for them ourselves.” He says sharply. Derek sighs and bends over the desk, where he has made some notes about Boyd and Erica’s last wearabouts. Isaac gets back up and walks over to Derek, looking at the hastily scribbled down notes.  
“I am worried Derek.” Isaac whispers. “Me too, Isaac, me too.” Derek nods. He wraps an arm around Isaac’s hips. Isaac leans into Derek’s embrace and nuzzles his chin on Derek shoulder. “What are we going to do Derek?” He asks. “You are going to stay in. Peter and I will look for Boyd and Erica.” Derek says. Isaac huffs and immediately frees himself from Derek’s embrace. “Something I said?” Derek frowns at him. “Oh definitely.” Isaac falls down on the bed. He turns away from Derek and pulls the sheets over himself.  
Derek groans, he knows he should now talk it through with Isaac and make sure the teen understands his reasons. But he doesn’t feel like it in the least. He is far too focussed on bringing Boyd and Erica home safely. “I am going to get Peter, don’t you leave the loft.” He says brusquely. He toes into his boots and puts on his leather jacket. Isaac makes no reply, but only groans and rolls around under the duvet. “Fine, be that way, just stay here.” Derek barks before leaving.  
Isaac comes from under the cover when he hears the Camaro drive away. He sighs and wanders around the loft rather aimlessly. He groans and plops back onto the back. “Stay inside, that controlling jerk.” He grumbles. He takes out some books and settles with reading. Hours fly by as Isaac reads, absorbing knowledge like a spongue.

Derek returns with Peter on his heels. “You are being foolish Derek!” Peter says. Derek growls darkly at his uncle. Isaac looks up from his book. “Ah, I see young Isaac is still here. I should have known, you are so attached to him, such a surprise that you haven’t scented him yet.” Peter says, draping himself onto the couch. “People would notice...” Derek says. “So strange that you don’t want the world to know you love this boy.” Peter cooes. Derek gives his uncle a dark look. “Can you shut the hell up now?” He asks sharply. Peter shakes his head. “Oh no, never, not until I had my fill of juicy gossip.” Peter smirks.  
“Come here, sweet Isaac, you and I need to talk about some things.” Peter says. Isaac looks at him, calculating and a bit cold. He stands up and saunters over to couch. “My dear boy, you are truly a feast for the eye.” Peter murrs. Isaac rolls his eyes and sits opposite to Peter, in the chair Derek mostly occupies. He leans back and gives Peter a sharp stare. “We’ll strike a bargain, you tell me what scenting is and I’ll spill some juicy details.” Isaac cooes softly. Peter and Derek both look at him rather greedy.   
“Very well, I will tell you all the ins and outs of scenting, but you need to spill some heavily semen covered beans first.” Peter says calmly. “Oh no Peter, you are going to educate me a little first.” Isaac shakes his head. Peter in turn shakes his head as well. “No no, I really don’t give away without being paid first.” He says with a wide grin. Isaac heaves a sigh and stands up. He sits down on Peter’s lap, placing his knees beside Peter’s hips. Derek growls darkly. But Isaac isn’t deterred. He leans in, pressing his lips against the shell of Peter’s ear. “I don’t trust you. I am not going to tattle our tales without you going first, because I am quite certain you will leave when I am done.” He gives a little nip and gets back up. Peter is heavily flustered and his jeans is all tented up. Isaac sits back in his chair and smirks widely, pleased with the result of his little seduction act.   
Peter groans. “You are a sleek bit of minx, aren’t you?” He asks. Isaac smiles only in return. “Well, let’s just say that I by now learned how to wrap a man around my finger.” He winks. Peters claws grow out in his frustration. “Oh if Derek wasn’t here, I would have fucked you into the closest wall.” He murrs. Isaac’s grin grows wide as can be. “But Derek is here, so shall we leave the fucking to him.” The Beta’s voice is sugar sweet. “Can you two quit it?” Derek barks. Isaac looks at Derek over his shoulder. Derek gives him a slight frown, but Isaac replies with a wide smirk.

Peter leaves after Derek and he made a plan, without answering Isaac’s question. Isaac is quite unsatisfied and spends at least fifteen minutes moping in a corner. “Isaac can you stop it now?” Derek asks. “Only if you tell me what Peter meant with scenting.” Isaac demands. “Now now, calm down.” Derek says. Isaac crawls up from his corner and walks over to the Alpha.   
Derek freezes a little as Isaac nuzzles against him. “What do you want Isaac?” He asks. “You know what I want, Derek.” The teenager whispers softly, his lips running lushly over Derek’s earlobe. Derek moans ever so softly. “Please, Derek, tell me what scenting means?” Isaac whispers seductively. He pushes tighter into Derek’s body and nuzzles sweetly at his neck. “Do you want me to beg. I can do that, get on my knees and beg. Would you like that Derek?” He grins a little, secretive grin. Derek feels that he flusters and his jeans tighten. Isaac cups him through the denim. “Come on Derek, tell me.” He cooes.  
Derek groans, leaning into Isaac’s hand. “You want it, don’t you.” Isaac says with a wide smile. “No Isaac, not until Erica and Boyd are save. I can’t use a distraction now, Isaac.” Derek says through clenched jaws. “I love how much you want to believe that, it is cute.” Isaac gains confidence, little by little. He rubs the growing hardness in Derek’s jeans. Derek tries his hardest not to moan. But he fails, groaning softly. “Admit you like it.” Isaac breathes, pushing a leg between Derek’s. He felt his heart thump in his throat. He is seducing Derek Hale, actively seducing him and his head isn’t being bitten off yet. His luck runs a long way so far. “Derek, please tell me you want it. I can’t stand being rejected by you.” Isaac whimpers, pushing his pelvis against Derek’s hip.   
Derek backs Isaac into the nearest wall. Isaac moans as he back hits the hard concrete. Derek kisses Isaac greedily. Isaac’s hands tread into Derek’s hair, clinging onto him. Derek pushes his pelvis against Isaac’s, earning a loud moan from the Beta. His hands run down Isaac’s sides and trail to his buttcheeks, grabbing at the denim clad flesh eagerly. Isaac moans again, pushing back against Derek’s hands. Derek breaks away from the kiss burying his face in the nape of Isaac’s neck. “Fuck, I want you so bad.” He rumbles. “Well, alright, but we’ll make it quick.” Isaac chuckles, his fingers toying with the fastenings of Derek’s jeans. The Alpha smiles against his Beta’s skin and gives him a gentle nip. “Oh Derek~” Isaac whines wantonly. Derek smirks and backs off. Isaac immediately closes the distance again, pulling Derek forward into a deep kiss again. Derek cups the back of Isaac’s head and pulls the teens head back a little. Isaac’s adam’s apple bobs as he moans. Greedily, Derek attaches his lips to it. “Nnngh. Oh fuck.” Isaac slurs.

Isaac goes to his knees again. He unbuckles Derek’s belt and pulls the Alpha’s jeans down to his ankles. With a wide grin, he nudges the cloth of Derek’s boxers with his nose. Derek runs his fingers through Isaac’s hair. Isaac smiles widely and tears Derek’s boxers to ribbons. The older male doesn’t seem to mind. Not with what he is going to get from the younger.   
Wantonly opening his mouth, Isaac takes a hold of the base of Derek’s cock. He slowly leans in and places a kiss on the head of Derek’s cock. With wide blue eyes he looks up at Derek, teasing the man’s slit with a tentative tongue. Derek nudges Isaac’s head forward. Happily, Isaac takes the tip in his mouth. He suckles and flicks his tongue at Derek’s most sensitive of parts. Derek groans loudly and grasps at Isaac’s hair, trying to keep his hips from stuttering forward. Isaac opens his mouth wider and trails his nails down Derek’s hips. Derek can’t hold the stutter back this time, thrusting his cock deeper into Isaac’s mouth. Isaac moans and sucks more fervently.  
Derek grabs Isaac’s chin and pulls his jaws as wide apart as they will go. Isaac moans and scratches at Derek’s hips, causing blood to run down the Alpha’s legs. Derek drives his cock all the way into Isaac’s throat. The teen moans muffled and sucks until his cheeks hollow. Derek groans loudly. “Ugh fuck Isaac.”He growls, slowly fuck the teens mouth. Isaac sucks as eagerly as can and moans softly. His right hand trails down into his own jeans. He finds himself throbbing and starts to slowly jerk himself off, all the while still sucking deeply at Derek’s cock. Saliva trickles down his chin and when he tastes Derek’s precum, his eyes turn yellow.  
“Hn, Isaac…. So close..” Derek groans. Isaac slowly backs off, letting Derek slip from his mouth. More saliva trickles down his chin. He gets up and pulls his shirt up over his head, tossing it away. Then he drops his jeans and boxers and walks over to the bed, swaying his hips. Derek eyes the Beta’s pert ass and licks his lips, following Isaac to the back of the loft. The teen has draped himself over the bed and opens his mouth as wide as he can. Derek kneels over his head and points his cock down, sliding it inside the Beta’s mouth. Isaac moans as loud as he could. Derek gives a moan about as loud as Isaac’s. Isaac licks and sucks eagerly, lifting a hand to toy with Derek’s balls.   
Derek is rather surprised when Isaac comes undone before him, without even touching himself. The sight is so arousing that Derek can’t hold back anymore. He sends jets of seed down Isaac’s throat, looking on as Isaac’s adam’s apple bobs while the boy swallows every last drop. Derek sighs and his muscles relax. Isaac is not done yet, however. He sucks Derek until the Alpha goes flaccid and only then let’s him slip from his lips. Derek gapes at his first beta in wonder. What would cause a young man to be like this?   
“You sure managed to make a mess of yourself.” Derek says, cleaning the saliva and semen off of Isaac’s body. “I don’t know what came over me just now… I just got into it so much. It was such a rush. I came from sucking you off, oh my gods.” Isaac flusters a little and pulls the sheets over his lean body. Derek gets under beside him and pulls him in for a cuddle.

“But Derek, what is scenting.” Isaac asks, already half asleep. Derek laughs softly. “Scenting is when I mark you with the scent glands in my jaw, it will tell every were around that you are mine and that if they touch you I will find them and murder them.” He explains. “Then why don’t you scent me.” Isaac replies, suddenly wide awake. Derek frowns and looks on at how Isaac sits up. “Would you want everyone to know you are mine?” He aks in return. Isaac’s lips twist into a wicked half smile. “I would like nothing better.” He lays back down and nests, with his head on Derek’s chest, back under the duvet. “When Boyd and Erica are found, I’ll scent you and when you’re twenty-one, I’ll claim you as my mate.” Derek rumbles. “Ugh that is such a wait.” Isaac mutters, nuzzling tighter into Derek’s side. Derek chuckles. “Good night Isaac.” He says. “Good night Derek.” Isaac replies.


	11. Jogging Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac build a blanket ford and Isaac ventures into risky raspberry teritory.

Scott comes over for a brief visit while Peter and Derek are away. He knows Derek is not allowing Isaac to come out and knows how shitty it is to be pent up all alone. He never expected Isaac to have build himself some semblance of a blanket ford and wander the loft in nothing with jogging pants and one of Derek’s henley’s.   
He rolls the loft door open to reveal Isaac toe around in front of the kitchenblock. The older teen looks up and frowns. “Scott...” He whispers. “Yeah, all on my own though...” Scott replies. Isaac bites his lower lip and looks at his hands. Scott can smell the disappointment wash off of Isaac’s form. “How long has it been?” Scott asks gingerly. “He’s been gone for over a week.. ” Isaac replies. “You miss him, don’t you.” Scott knows Isaac isn’t worried about Derek, he doesn’t smell like it in the least. “Yes, I miss him. With all his curves and edges…” Isaac’s answer sounds very shakey. He looks rather close to breaking down. Scott closes the loft door and rushes over. “Hey, hey, are you alright?” He grabs Isaac by the shoulders.   
Suddenly, tears are rolling down Isaac’s natural pale cheeks. Scott hugs the taller teen close and tries to think of what to say to him. Isaac’s fists clench in the cloth of Scott’s shirt and he sobs silently. “Do you want to talk about it?” Is all Scott can come up with. Isaac shocks his shoulders. “I just am so afraid to suffer another loss. I’ve already burried my mom, dad, brother and lost two of my packmates. I can’t lose Derek. I can’t lose my Alpha. I don’t want to be alone.” Scott can hear the cringe in Isaac’s voice. The older beta smells of fear and shame and Scott feels the urge to make sure Isaac will feel better.  
But his train of thoughts is interrupted by several rapid beeps. Isaac pulls away and dries his tears with his sleeve. “My muffins are done.” He said, wandering back over to the kitchenblock. He pulled open the oven. The scents that penetrated Scott’s nose, made his mouth water. The smells of fruits and fresh cake sure get to him. “What sort of muffins?” He asks sheepishly. “Berry muffins.” Isaac replies, taking the baked goods out of the oven. Scott wanders over. “Oh my god, Isaac, they are huge!” Scott gasps. “That is what she said.” Isaac replies, with the ghost of his usual wide smile on his lips. Scott snorts. “I can have one right?” He asks. Isaac nods.

Scott finds himself in Isaac’s makeshift pillow ford. It is basically an old blanket Isaac nailed into the wall beside the bed and tucked into the far end of the mattress. He’s plucking little bits off of a blueberry muffin, savoring the taste. Isaac lays down beside him, nibbling on a raspberry muffin. “You are a good baker Isaac, I am not going to lie.” Scott says. A soft smile tugs at Isaac’s lip. “Thank you Scott. I am glad at least someone came around to enjoy them.” He cooes. Scott smiled back at him and looks on as Isaac plucks a raspberry from his muffin and lays the pink fruit against his equally pink lips.   
“Erm, Scott, you are staring...” Isaac whispers. Scott flusters a little. “S-sorry...” He mumbles. “No need to worry about it.” Isaac wets his lips with the tip of his tongue. Scott finds himself leaning in a little. Isaac bites his lip, noticing how Scott stares at it. He isn’t sure why, but it pleases him that Scott stares. He plucks another berry from his muffin and brings it to his lips. He notices the pheromones waft from Scott’s skin and sees the way Scott is looking at his mouth. Isaac stops his motion and brings the berry to Scott’s lips instead. Slowly, Scott’s lips part. Isaac feeds him the berry, his blue eyes focussed on Scott’s mouth. Scott’s slightly dry lip sticks to Isaac’s finger and the tension between the two teens is almost palpable.   
It is Isaac who closes the distance. Scott moans a little at the feeling of the older teen’s lips on his own. Isaac’s hand crawl up to cup Scott’s cheek and the kiss carries on. At least a minute passes them by before Isaac pulls back. Scott gasps for air and looks at the curley haired beta. “Did we really just do that?” Scott asks. “It seems we did... ” Isaac mumbles. “Wana do it again?” Scott whispers. “Hell yeah.” Isaac grins widely. This time, Scott leans in.  
Isaac moans as Scott lick at his upper lip. The younger teen pushes the older onto his back and crawls on top of him. The kiss lasts as Isaac shovels his hands through Scott’s hair. Their tongue’s meet and both moan. Isaac bucks upward, making Scott gasp. Isaac repeats the motion. This time, Scott ground down and the kiss grew heated. Isaac moans into Scott’s mouth and fumbles with Scott’s zipper. Scott’s hands come down to his and help, although it is not of much use.

Scott groans when his phone rings. Isaac looks up at him, an almost challenging look in his eyes. But Scott picks up the phone none the less. “Yo, what’s up?” He asks. Isaac perks his ears and listens to Stiles rant about how Scott promised to join him on the lacrosse field. Just when Scott wants to reply, Isaac gives a quick, rather unexpected, jerk at his cock. Scott moans sharply. “Dude, are you okay?” Stiles asks, distressed. Isaac frowns as Scott. “Y-yeah.. I’m okay. N-no worry. I’ll be there in f-fifteen.” Scott breathes, trying to keep his moaning down while Isaac jerks him off with a deft hand. “Okay, see ya..” There was hessitation in Stiles voice. “Hng, yeah..!” Scott gasps at an exceptionally pleasurable jerk. “Really Scott, really...” Stiles groans and hangs up.   
“Fifteen minutes to get to the Lacrosse field, you’ll need to hurry Scott.” Isaac teases. He rubs a thumb over Scott’s slick glans and licks his lips. “I… I should leave now … ahn.. Fuck.” Scott breathes, thrusting forward into Isaac’s fist. “Yes you should, Scott.” Isaac gives him a few slow, deep jerks. “But you won’t, will you.” He breathes, looking Scott directly in his eyes, knowing the younger teen is about to spend his seed. “N-not yet.” Scott whines. “You want to cum, don’t you?” Isaac teases, stilling his jerks. Scott whimpers, almost like pup, and thrusts himself into Isaac’s fist. “Yes you do, you want to.” Isaac enjoys the power he has over the other.  
“Hng, Fuck! Isaac!” Scott cries out and he spills his seed into Isaac’s cupped hand. “There, all done, but too late for Stiles. You are fortune that he doesn’t have a wolf’s sense of smell.” Isaac teases. He nudges Scott off of him and walks to the kitchenblock to wash the seed off. Scott tucks himself back into his boxers and zips up his zipper. He gets off of the bed and walks over to Isaac. “See ya around.” He says, kissing Isaac on the cheek. “Yes, no worries about that.” Isaac says gently.  
As soon as Scott is out the door, Isaac pulls the sheets from the bed and puts them in the laundry. He knows he can’t let Derek smell Scott on the sheets. He is well aware of how it will anger Derek, but he feels no guilt. It is not like Derek and him are exclusive. He has all the right to play around if it pleases him. And what he has just done with Scott, pleased him a lot. It pleases him to please others, it dawned on him. Especially when it seemed like the other was at his mercy. It causes Isaac to smile wickedly to his reflection. “But you are a sleek bit of minx, aren’t you?” He cooes to himself. “Ah well better than being a useless faggot.” He mumbles, rubbing his under arms. He turns away from the mirror and trails back down the winding stairs.

Derek comes home just a little before dinner. “Thank the gods.” Isaac rushes towards the opening door, smelling his Alpha rather clearly. Derek is revealed when the heavy iron door rolls away. “And did you find them?” Isaac immideately asks. Derek shakes his head and sighs. “No and I have looked everywhere.” He wanders into the loft, passing Isaac by. Isaac pulls the door shut and turns on his heels. “You must be tired, let me take care of you.” He knows when duty calls. Derek groans and flops down in his armchair. Isaac rubs the Alpha shoulders. “Diner is almost ready, you should take your rest.” He cooes sweetly. Some tension seems to flow from Derek’s muscles. “Thanks...” He whispers. “You know I’d do anything for you Derek.” Isaac leaned down to kiss Derek on the cheek.   
He wanders over to the oven to check on the lasagne. He hears Derek get up as well and within the minute feels Derek’s warmth against his back. “Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” Isaac purrs. Derek leans in and kisses along the muscles in Isaac’s neck. “Have you got any idea how sexy you look in your jogging pants. I haven’t had any in a week, I am so fucking pent up and here you are, looking so delicious.” Derek rumbles, slipping a hand into Isaac’s boxers and groping his ass. Isaac grins, but shakes his head. “Dinner first Derek, you look half starved.” He cooes. Derek breathes down his neck. “Starved for you, that is what I am.” The Alpha rumbles. “You will have me Derek, worry not about that.” Isaac opens the oven and takes the lasagne out to the table. Derek eyes the food with something akin to greed. “Yes you are starved, sit down and eat.” Isaac kisses Derek on the cheek and ushers him to sit.  
Derek eats as if he hasn’t eaten anything decent in a month. Isaac smiles and rubs his feet against Derek’s own. “Damn Isaac, you are such a good cook!” Derek not so subtly moans. Isaac smiles wider and reaches for Derek’s hands. “I missed you so much… Every time you go out of that door I fear you will never return to me.” Isaac’s eyes grow a little wet. Derek extends a hand and wipes the tears from Isaac’s cheeks. “I would never actually leave you. Not from my own will.” He murrs. “But what if you get killed?” Isaac takes Derek’s hands between his own. “They won’t kill me. I’ll kill them.” Derek’s eyes light up red. Isaac heaves a deep sigh. “I hope you are right Derek...” He whispers. After that, they both fall silent.

Isaac rises to do the dishes. Derek idly sits around for a good five minutes before following Isaac to the kitchen block. Isaac chuckles softly as the Alpha presses against his back. “I really really like it when you wear your sweatpants, turns me on.” Derek growls against the shell of Isaac’s ear. The bta flusters. “Fuck, Derek don’t say such things, You’ll make me shy.” He whispers. Derek chuckles and slips his fingers down Isaac’s jogging pants and strokes the cloth of Isaac’s boxers. Isaac sighs in delights and rubs his ass against Derek’s crotch. The older male groans and gropes Isaac’s ass with his free hand. Isaac’s a little. “Those are the right sounds.” Derek murrs.  
Isaac’s breath shivers when Derek places kisses over his throat. Derek smirks against the teens skin and creeps his fingers into Isaac’s boxers. Isaac slowly hardens under his tender and slow touch. “Haah, oh Derek.” Isaac presses into Derek’s fingers. “Tell me how bad you want it.” Derek bites Isaac’s earlobe. Isaac moans wantonly in response. “I want you more than anything in this world Derek.” He whispers. Derek smirks and nips at Isaac’s earlobe again. He palms at Isaac’s cock, making the beta whimper. “What do you want Isaac, tell me.” Derek breathes against Isaac’s ear. “Ugh Derek, stop teasing and just fuck me.” Isaac whines. Derek travels his hand from Isaac’s cock to his ass and gropes greedily. It earns him several eager moans. “I think I’ll take my time.” He cooes.  
Isaac’s moans bounce off the tiled kitchen wall. Derek bites down on his neck and slowly jerks him off. “Oh Fuck yes!” Isaac mewls. Derek slips his free hand down Isaac pants as well. Gingerly, he rubs at Isaac’s puckered hole, making the teen moan louder. “Fuck, Derek, just do it.” Isaac practically screams. “ Hush Isaac, everything in due time.” Derek cooes tauntingly. He rubs at Isaac’s hole again and moans in satisfaction when it opens on own accord, greedy to be fucked. “You want it bad, don’t you?” Derek taunts sweetly. “Oh yes, yes Derek, I want it. Please give it to me.” Isaac eagerly responds. “Just like I knew you would.” Derek growls darkly and nips at Isaac’s jawline.

“Oh Fuck Derek!” Isaac gasps as Derek presses his thumb into his gasping hole. He pushes back on the digit and moans all too wantonly. Derek pushes in as far as his hand allows. His free hand takes a firmer grip of Isaac’s cock and jerks more intensely. “Haah, haah, ah ah, Derek, oh yes!” Isaac can’t contain his passion. Derek retracts his thumb, causing Isaac to whine at the loss. Derek tsks and feeds him his index and middle finger instead. Isaac howls loudly and his cock throbs in Derek’s hand. “Such good boy you are.” Derek praises, rubbing at Isaac’s prostate with both fingers. For Isaac it feels as though he is going crazy. Just like every time Derek makes love to him.  
“Holy fuck, Derek, I am gona cum.” Isaac cries out. “Cum for me Isaac.” Derek encourages. That is all it takes. Seed spills from Isaac’s glans, all over Derek’s hand and the grey cloth of Isaac’s sweatpants. “Naughty beta, you made a mess. I think you should be taught a lesson.” Derek retracts both hands and licks the cum off of his hand. He pulls Isaac’s pants down, just enough, the waistband just below Isaac’s firm buttcheeks. “Maybe you should indeed teach me a lesson, Alpha.” Isaac cooes coyly. Derek grins and parts Isaac’s buttcheeks with both hands. Isaac moans a little. “Do it, Derek, please do it.” He begs. And Derek does it. He pushes the full length of his cock into Isaac’s warm column. Isaac snarls in pleasure and pain, mixed together to something greater. His eyes glow yellow and his fangs grow out. “Do you like it that much, getting rammed like this?” Derek growls lustfully. “Oh yes, yes Derek, oh fuck. I love it when you pound me like this. It feels so good.” Isaac whimpers. “Yes it does.” Derek agrees.  
He finds leverage on Isaac’s hips and speeds up his thrusts, pounding into the beta without any mercy. Isaac howls loudly, his nails, digging ridges in the wooden counter top. “I am driving you crazy, aren’t I, Isaac?” Derek growls. “Always Derek, always.” Isaac pants. Derek presses himself tighter against his beta. “I could fuck you like this every day for the rest of my life.” He whispers before biting down on Isaac’s shoulder. “Oh if only that could be true Derek. I’d be the happiest beta in this world.” Isaac whispers. Derek growls softly. “I might keep good on that if you moan for me like you always do.” He stills the movements of his hips and keep silent, breathing his hot breath down Isaac’s pale neck. The teenager moans wantonly, like a good little bitch. “There is a good boy.” Derek breathes out heavily, this time against the shell of Isaac’s ear, knowing the skin there to be extremely sensitive. Isaac howls in pleasure. “Oh fuck Derek!” He shivered.

Derek resumes the grueling pace of his hips, spending his seed not long after. He groans loudly, his hips stuttering against Isaac’s ass, as his nails dig into the flesh of the teens hips.Isaac holds perfectly still and takes it all with a silent air of satisfaction. He gasped softly at the loss when Derek pulls out. Derek leaned down to peck Isaac’s neck. He fixes Isaac’s clothes, slow and with the utmost attention, focussing on every little detail. How the wide T-shirt Isaac is wearing draped against the expanse of the beta’s shoulders. The elastic band of his jogging pants clinging to his hips and the delicious curve of his ass accentuated by the grey cloth. It almost reinvigorates Derek’s desire for the younger wolf. But he restrains himself and finishes the dishes.  
He chuckles softly as Isaac yelps, wringing his knees together. “What is the matter, Isaac?” He asks gently. Isaac growls. “You know exactly what, you wanker.” Isaac gives his Alpha a slightly disdainful look. Derek reels him in with an arm around the boy’s waist. Isaac sighs and leans into him. “I hate you so much, I hope you know.” Isaac says, shivering as another gush of Derek’s seed trickles down the inside of his legs. Derek chuckles gently, kissing the side of Isaac’s head gently. “I know.” He whispers, sounding strangely at peace.


End file.
